


Purely Scientific

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, everyone has a crush on logan, thats it, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Crunch…. Crunch….. Snap.Patton can’t help but smile, he tries to hide it but it’s so difficult when he spies Logan take a step that is far out of his normal walking pattern. His foot hits the ground without much noise and Patton has to bite his lip at the utter pout that graces Logan’s face because of so.--Logan is stepping on crunchy leaves and everyone has a crush on him. The innocent lives of potentially crunchy leaves have been lost to many.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Purely Scientific

_Crunch…. Crunch….. Snap._

Patton can’t help but smile, he tries to hide it but it’s so difficult when he spies Logan take a step that is far out of his normal walking pattern. His foot hits the ground without much noise and Patton has to bite his lip at the utter pout that graces Logan’s face because of so.

It had actually been Virgil’s idea to go for a walk, and Roman provided a wonderful path for them. The ground isn’t too rocky and there are no objects to trip on. The path itself is smooth and not overly winding. Large trees are on either side making it so the only light is the glowing never changing sunset behind them to give the whole sky an orange-pink hue.

There’s just enough of a breeze that they need bundling, but none of them particularly mind. It rustles the branches and makes many colored leaves fall through the air and decorate the ground in a natural confetti. Virgil got hit in the face with one earlier.

Now however, the splendor of the environment Roman created has very much given way to whatever Logan is doing. His sherlock scarf is wrapped around his neck and it bounces, just a little, whenever he takes a larger step than before to get to a leaf that is just too out of his way. He does so and a pleasant sounding _crunch_ comes from the leaf as it is stepped on. Logan smiles to himself at the noise.

“What are you doing?” Is the plainly asked question. Patton turns to Virgil who is watching Logan do yet another little hop to a leaf, his face scowls as it makes no noise. Virgil, though sounding bored, has a fond smile on his face. Logan finally looks up from the ground to him.

“Walking, as is the activity you picked out,” Logan tells him just as plainly. Virgil snorts and shakes his head, but questions no further. Patton giggles as Logan very much so walks out of his original direction to step on a leaf peaking off the ground. He steps on it and it makes a louder crunching noise than the others. Logan beams.

“You know,” Roman turns from his spot in the lead, his outfit is still royal looking with more layers so he doesn’t get cold. He walks backwards with a dashing smile on his face.

“I could easily make them all like that,” He lifts his hand to wave it about and change the dimensions of the leaves. The idea sounds tempting to Patton at least who lets out a happy gasp, but it is Logan who stops him.

“That would be counteractive.” Logan stops and pushes up his glasses from what little they did slip down his nose. The others pause with him, attentive and waiting for the small speech they know he is about to give. Logan clears his throat and walks in a straight line for the first time since they’ve started their outing.

“If you were to change the make up of the leaves, making them all of a crunchy variety,” A pause, an off path step, _crunch._

“The science behind it would be lost. Trying to figure out which ones are, or are not, good to step on would be a moot point as the answer, should you change it, is they are all going to be the same and crunchable.” Logan nods to himself as he finishes. His eyes go back to the ground and he takes two small steps to place his foot perfectly over a leaf. It makes little noise and he scrunches up his face.

“It would also remove that subtle feeling of, elation so to speak, in finding one that provides an adequate sound,” His face remains a scowl until he is provided the right noise. Roman’s smile did not waver as Logan talked, he simply lowered his hand and placed it behind him in a regal way.

Patton begins to giggle, only Logan of course could make something so simple as stepping on leaves into a research project.

“Logan you’re so cute,” He says. Logan huffs and pushes up his glasses then fiddles with the rest of his outfit. Roman lets out a boisterous laugh and turns to lead them once more.

“Nonsense Patton,” Logan rolls his eyes and hops a little to the left, a small crunch noise filling the air. Virgil snorts at him and Patton smiles to himself as well. The little proud expression Logan has with every enjoyable sound is better than the result of the leaf crunching under the weight of his foot.

_Crunch…. snap._

They don’t mention it again, but sure enough they are all giving fond looks Logan’s way every time he gives a larger than normal step. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has audio recording! Find here:  
> https://milomeepit.tumblr.com/post/169499931801/purely-scientific-by-oneletterwrites


End file.
